Goku Jr. (RFyle11)
Goku Jr. is the son of Goten, grandson of Goku, and great grandson of Bardock. Not to be confused with the character appearing in the final episode of dragon ball GT. Born six years after the end of GT Goku Jr. quickly showed a liking towards that of martial arts. Often getting into trouble, once accidently running into a demon king even. Goten then decided to put his son through rigorous training exercises to keep him out of trouble. At the age of eight Goku Jr. entered the World Martial Arts Tournament in the junior division, easily flying by the competition. After a quick battle with the granddaughter of Krillin, Goku Jr. advanced to the final level, his opponent the son of Trunks Un-Die. Midway in the battle Goku Jr. was given a powerful kick to the head sending him down! Prepared to give up Goku Jr. remembered his grandfather's motto, never surrender. Suddenly Goku Jr.'s power level began a drastic increase. And became a full fledged Super Saiyan! Goku Jr. then began a fury of punches and kicks. As he turned to collect his trophy he caught a glimpse of his thought to be dead grandfather. At the age of ten Goku Jr. encountered his first threat while flying with his cousin Pan. A group of alien beings began to attack the two with incredible fury. The two forces crashed and collided around the country side until Pan used her 10x Kaioken and Goku Jr. unleashed his super saiyan power. Now the two at massive power blasted the alien beings with a combined Kamehameha wave. Rushing home they found their fathers engaged in an epic battle with aliens possessing nearly triple the power of the last batch. Joining in the group of four finally defeated the what seemed hundred of aliens, only after Goten and Gohan ascended into the third level super saiyan. Soon the foursome encountered the alien warlord Opple, a five horned being witch seemed to have near unlimited energy. Even with Gohan and Goten in super saiyan three, the four were barely even damaging the beast. Until of course Goku Jr. became a second level super saiyan giving the time needed for Goten and Gohan to fuse into Gotan. Soon it was all over Goku Jr. now able to transform into the second super saiyan. After wining three more world tournaments and mastering Kaioken at the age of fifteen Goku Jr. first ment his grandfather with a wish from the Dragon Balls. After several minutes of chat Goku told his reason for faking his death "I've been searching for a hidden evil which will come soon. In several years a great evil will come grandson, one with massive power. Until this time you must train as hard as you can to be ready. For within you is great hidden power. Tell no one of this meeting, goodbye grandson." And with that Goku flew off into the night sky. Goku Jr. trained like never before and began to see the hidden power within him. During high school Goku Jr. fought crime as the Golden Crusader,an idea he got from his uncle Gohan. Soon came college and by this time Goku Jr. was able to tap into an incredible amount of energy hidden within his body. As a sophmore Goku Jr. began to sense energy unlike any other coming from the core of the Earth, one night while eating in his dorm Goku Jr. felt that same energy. This time it was far closer. Looking out the window he saw there waving at him with a devilish smile was Kid Buu! Pointing his finger right at him Buu unleashed a huge burst of Ki devastating the entire building! Transforming into a level two super saiyan Goku Jr. rushed towards Buu, but with speed rivaling light Buu easily dodges the attack. Buu then smacks Goku Jr. several hundreds of feet of feet back! Using 6x super Kaioken Goku Jr. let loose a massive Ki blast consuming Buu and turning the black sky bright blue! Buu stood though unharmed, until from a distance a huge Kamehameha wave sent Buu hurtling down. There stood Gohan in super saiyan four ready for battle. Buu charges blasting tons of Ki at Gohan. Goku Jr. lets loose his Black Ki Spirit Ball which causes Buu to scream in pain. Buu turns his atention at the weaker Goku Jr. and prepares for a Ki blast but is vaporized by Gohan's Cosmic Kamehameha! Gohan tells Goku Jr. how he had just defeated King Cold and Cooler and how multiple villians have been showing up all over the world. They meet up with Bulla who tells them that its possible someone wished with the dragon balls that all these villians were brougt back to life! Traveling to Kami's watch tower, now actually Dende's watch tower, they confront the final villian left. Omega Shenron stood there with Dende dead at his feet! Omega and Gohan began a massive battle destroying the tower! Omega seems to have the advantage as Gohan slowly begins to bleed. Goku Jr. tries to help but is easily knock aside by Omega. Rembering how his grandfather Goku never gave up Goku Jr. sits down and meditates. After several seconds the entire sky flashes yellow, lightning crashes all over, and thunder booms loud enough to deafen. Then Goku Jr. begins to transform into a level three super saiyan! Firing his triple blue cosmic ki attack which sends Omega yards back. Gohan bloody and battered pulls himself up and the two charge. After a long battle the two pull through and, while in great pain, the two fly to meet up with Goten. A small blue man hangs from Goten's hand, Goten tells the two this is the son of Pilaf who managed to steal the dragon balls. He then made a wish that the toughest of their foes were brought back. After graduating college Goku Jr. worked as a personal trainer, and continued to progress in power. After winning two more World Tournaments Goku Jr. was visited once again by Goku. This time Goku has come to train him telling him "Grandson the evil I told you about is comming soon. It's time to train, for within you is near unlimited power. We will travel to the land of the Elder Kai and there you will unlock your hidden power.". Soon Goku Jr. wished with the Dragon Balls to be with Elder Kai. Once there Goku tells him he must learn to transform into the most powerful level to the Super Saiyan transformation. Asking how he can transform into a level four Super Saiyan, Goku simply repiles you mean level five. Elder Kai introduces himself and uses his power to regrow Goku Jr.'s tail, which like all his relatives was cut off at birth. For months Goku Jr. meditates and pushes himself beyond possible limits and one day asks if there is such a thing as a fifth level super saiyan. Goku tells him to follow and the two journey miles out into space. Goku then goes from first to fourth level and then begins to glow. Soon his entire body becomes a living sun! Then a massive burst of energy spans miles and sends Goku Jr. flying. And there stands Goku with slightly elongated hair, a long tail nearly twenty feet long, huge muscles, glowing golden eyes, golden fur all over, and standing at nearly eight feet tall! "This grandson is a fifth level super saiyan, only one who can truly master his ki can transform into this level. It multiplies ones power to such a degree that one can go mad, this is the reason for all those months of training. One can only attain this form for a small time as well." With that Goku transformed back into his normal state exhausted. After a whole year Elder Kai peers into his crystal ball as his does every day and sees a great horror! An alien being looking similar to King Cold only one side of him was icy cold and the other burning hot.! "I can't believe it, it's him. Burnzer the greatest evil this universe, or any other, has ever known." Elder Kai said frightened. After Goku told Goku Jr. that Burnzer was the father of King Cold and for over six thousand centuries was locked within a black hole. Using his god like power he finally managed to free himself and had been obliterating galaxies since then. Goku Jr. saw as his father, uncle, Mr. Trunks, were trying to stop Burnzer while others tried to fight his minions. Burnzer was winning even with all four in their fourth level couldn't even stop him! "Grandpa if those three can't stop him, what hope do I have." he asked Goku tells him remember our motto kid. Goku Jr. is suddenly teleported near the moon where there he realizes the pressure that is being put on him. Knowing that he must do this he begins his transformation into super saiyan. Ascending all through each level Goku Jr. reaches the fourth level. Using Kaioken Goku Jr. magnifies his power level, and once reaching twenty times he begins to gather energy from the universe's energy. Cosmic, solar, gamma, and Ki Goku Jr.'s body begins to glow. Soon a sphere of pure energy engulfed him and finally he had fully transformed. Amazed by the sheer power Goku Jr. begins to float off, but then remembers his mission. In what most have been an tenth of a second Goku Jr. arrives on Earth to see his friends and family beaten and near dead. Burnzer turns and attempts a Ki blast at Goku Jr., which he easily dodges. Gathering his energy Goku Jr. lets loose a Kamehameha, which obliterates the entire city. Realizing his power is to much to use on Earth he draws Burnzer into space. The two powers seem equal as they battle throughout the universe with unspeakable fury! Goku Jr.'s power begins to fade as his body returns the energy back to the universe. Nearly defeated Goku Jr. remembers his grandfathers motto and prepares for his ultimate attack. The infinity cosmic kamehame wave! Blasting the enormous amount of pure black energy with a red and gold spiral it nearly consumes the entire galaxy and begins to cause a warp in reality itself! Burnzer is vaporized and the galaxy was safe. After being returned to Earth by Goku, Goku Jr. along with his family settle and Goku Jr. then gets married to his once opponent and granddaughter of Krillin Synthel. Goku Jr. looks almost identical to Goku even sporting the same hair style, except letting it grow out a bit more. He wears the same clothes worn by Goku through out most of series except he wears a long silver belt. He has golden like bands on each wrist and wears a red head band. Goku Jr. is the second character to transform into a fifth level super saiyan. Goku Jr. was the second most powerful character besides Goku until Gohan and Goten discovered how to transform into fifth level super saiyans. Goku Jr. could actually had a more multiplied power level then anyone while in Ssj3 do to using Kaioken while in second level super saiyan. Category:Half saiyan half humans Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Human Hybrids Category:Humans